Harry Potter's dragon maid
by Bfghunter2
Summary: When harry finds an injured dragon in the forbidden Forrest he finds something much more incredible than magic when his heritage is revealed and plots unveiled.
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter's Dragon maid

Thanks for all those who liked the preview! Not much longer than said preview but here's chapter 1!

Okay I recently found an Anime called Miss Kobayashi's dragon maid and I'm going to out right say it, it's pretty good if a bit slapstick at times ie Kanna's bug homework or the beach episode.

Okay so this is straight forwards and simple Harry Potter and Miss Kobayashi's dragon maid crossover. Yep this rarely used skit.

Okay so warnings about this fic are as follows so don't complain when things aren't to cannon hence the term FANFICTION and not Cannon is used for this site okay? Anyway here they are!

Warning! This fic contains the following: AU, OOC, Harems, Possible to likely chance of lemons, M/F, F/F, M/M, M/F/F/F, character death, bashings of Ron, Dumbledor and Fudge (nothing new with that one), Species changes, possible okay MAJOR crack when Luna is about.

Possible Pairings: Dragon!Harry/Tōru/Dragon!Hermione/Daphne

Dragon!Luna/Kanna/Ginny (Ravioli Ravioli don't lude the dragon Lolis.)

Chapter 1:

The Forrest wasn't called the Forbidden Forrest for no reason as a certain black haired, green eyed boy quickly learned. Fang and Malfoy had already fled like cowards upon seeing the wraith like creature chasing him deeper into the Forrest, his wand was well and truely broken, having used it to swat away a large spider the size of a house cat before promptly rushing away from the webs after seeing larger things looming it it. Ahead he saw a small hill with a cross atop it through the fog, if anything he hoped that the wraith couldn't climb that. With a speed he didn't knew he possessed he had quickly scaled the hill and crouched down beside the cross hoping he wasn't noticed. A rasping breath made him gasp as he saw the wraith had indeed found him but oddly it wasn't coming closer. Suddenly the ground trembled and grew warm. A jet of fire shot at the wraith making it wail in agony and flee. Harry soon realised why the wraith was scared, this was no hill, it's a dragon! Bloody hell Hagrid why did you get two?!

He pailed in fear as the dragon lifted it's head to look at him with amber colored eyes. This was it he was going to die, he closed his eyes and waited to see his parents again, However nothing came, no woosh of fire, no cutting teeth. Cautiously he opened an eye to see the dragon trying to reach the cross. Taking another look he realised this was no cross, it was a big bloody sword, literally bloody as it was scewering the dragon's leg. Harry winced in sympathy, his uncle had once scewred his leg to the ground with a pitchfork while he was cutting the roses because he felt he was working too slow.

"Sodding hell. Who did this to you." Harry muttered sadly, he couldn't leave the dragon like this he knew if a pitchfork hurt a lot then a sword this size would be agony!

He jumped when he heard a reply. "The wraith Voldemort did." A female voice replied. Looking around rapidly, harry couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?! Where are you?" Harry called, trying to find who had spoken.

"I'm Tōru and as for where, you're standing on me." The voice replied.

"What? Are you a fairy or something?" He asked checking his shoes, finding nothing there.

The voice snorted as the dragon shook slightly. "Sure me, a big green dragon looks like an itty bitty fairy." The voice stated as the dragon turned to look at him. "Any who, uh could you please remove the sword? It kinda hurts a lot."

He fell on his ass in shock. He wasn't expecting this! "Y-you talked!" He stammered.

"Of course I can ." The dragon replied. "So I've already introduced myself, may I ask your name?"

"Uh, H-harry potter." Harry replied still nervous.

"Nice to meet you but could I have some help? I need to remove that sword and I can't melt the blasted thing." Tōru huffed, shaking harry in the process.

"Um...s-sure." Harry stuttered and grabbed at the grooves along the flat of the blade and began to pull, slowly hefting the massive blade, he was much stronger than he looked having been made to pull his drunken uncle up the stairs a few times by his aunt. It was an agonizing seven minutes before the blade was free allowing the dragon a sigh of relief at the same time harry winced in pain, cutting himself on the bloodied blade.

"Thankyou." She breathed before adjusting herself for harry to slide down. Carefully she nudged him away before setting her pool of blood alight with purple fire. "Okay that should stop that ass from binding me."

"Pardon?" Harry squeaked.

"He wanted my blood for a dark ritual, gloated about it really." The dragon explained. "He then started coughing up blood and fled, geuss he found you then." The dragon soon began to glow as her form morphed into a young human adult, albeit one with a pair of dragon horns atop her amber colored hair. Harry was quick to notice she was wearing a maid's outfit oddly enough. "Huh?" She then started to sniff the air before her eyes zeroed in on harry making him stiffen as she grabbed and sniffed his cut hand. "Huh, nice to meet you master."

"W-What?" Harry stuttered in shock.

"Well my blood hasn't killed you and dragons don't mix blood as it's toxic to other dragons asides their Masters or mate if you will, humans are so damned confusing don't you agree." Tōru giggled. "Why are you acting so clueless surely your parents told you this already right little dragon?"

"M-my parents are dead and what do you mean little dragon? I'm human!" Harry argued.

Tōru's eyes went wide in shock before grabbing his hand and sniffing the cut again before licking some of the blood making harry shiver. "No there's two dragons I can taste here. Me and you." She explained to the shocked child. "It's possible nobody knew your parents were dragons or whoever raised you didn't want you to know about it."

"That'd be about right." Harry muttered darkly, his relatives despised anything they deemed not normal.

"Look you may be young but as your mate its my job to help protect you, so where'd you come from?" Tōru asked.

"Hogwarts, the castle near here." Harry replied.

"That place eh? I know the other dragon there, they'd like to help you adjust I'm sure of it!" Tōru grinned as two small dragon wings and tail sprouted from underneath her uniform. "Hold on master!" She laughed as she picked up harry and flew above the treeline, headed straight for the castle. Harry screamed it wasn't in fear though, it was exilleration! He loved the feeling of the wind in his face and wings! Wait, WINGS?! All the sudden drag had a instant effect.

"AHHH!" They cried as they crashed into a rather large figure, with a groan, they looked up to see the messy beard and Beatle eyes of Hagrid and level with his waste a frizzy haired brunette who looked on with unhidden worry.

"Blimey! Yer a Dragon! 'Arry how'd yer get wings?" The half giant asked curiously.

"You know my master?" Tōru asked tensely, cutting on any reply from harry. "Who are you?"

"Rebeus Hagrid I am, yer can call me Hagrid." The half giant smiled a toothy grin. "So 'Arry yer a dragon are ya? Good on ya lad so few of yer lot can be human ya know."

"Obviously." Tōru replied.

"Most of them were bound to the ministry of Magic of their countries and became dumb beasts, Japan never did it and their dragons are perfectly fine and sentient thank you very much." Hermione added in perfect recital as she gave Tōru a bright smile.

"Come along now we should be looking fer-" Hagrid was cut off however as Malfoy rushed out of the woods screaming like a banshee followed closely by Fang who was yelping and whimpering in fear as they both bolted for the castle. "What was all that 'bout?" Hagrid asked.

"Voldemort." Tōru replied bluntly with no hesitation making the half giant wince in fear and habit. "Loathsome necromancer tried to use my blood to bind me to him." She growled whisps of purple fire licked between her fangs as she growled. Harry's eyes shot wide as he noticed blue flames escape the corner of Hermione's scrawling lips.

"C'mon we best go tell Dumbledor." Hagrid gulped nervously as he eyed the deeper parts of the Forrest headed in the same direction Malfoy had, oblivious to the blue fire staining the corner's of Hermione's mouth. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter's Dragon Maid

Notes: okay this is gonna be a short chapter and just meant to introduce a few concepts. Yes that's a Highschool DxD reference there and if people like I may decide on adding other dragons from that series. ...on second thoughts Ophis and Kanna would eat everything.

Chapter 2

Harry could barely believe what had transpired so far this night. Encountering Voldemort, finding out he's a dragon. Bonding to a dragon, finding out Hermione is likely a dragon and now this. Currently Tōru, Hermione, Hagrid and himself are in the headmaster's office, although he still was baffled at how Hagrid could fit through the doorway to begin with.

Sitting across from them with an incessive twinkling in his eyes was Dumbledor. His night clothes were just as odd as his usual wares. A bright blue gown covered in moving pictures of what harry could only assume were phoenixes. Tōru, to Harry's shock, was having a glaring contest with a Phoenix who sat atop a coat rack with a metal dish sat atop, even more of a shock was that Hermione was also glaring at said Phoenix and it was glaring back.

"Thankyou Hagrid, that shall be all." Dumbledor murmered breaking harry from his thoughts. Three heads snapped towards the headmaster who looked contemplative.

"Baka roast chicken." Tōru muttered sending the Phoenix one last glare. In response it let out a thrill which while it seemed to uplift the headmaster's mood grated severely on everyone else's ears making Hermione cringe and cover her ears and Tōru pull a face. To harry however after all the pain he had endured felt like someone clawing at his ears making him wince, also covering his ears.

"That is quite enough Fawkes." The headmaster chidded softly before turning back to his students and their guest. "Firstly I would wish to know who you are miss?"

"Tōru Potter." Was the instant reply from the busty blonde. "And don't even THINK of reading my mind you stupid human."

"That is quite presumptuous young miss." The aged wizard chidded in an 'I know best' tone. "This wouldn't do. I need the boy maluable and weak so Tom can kill him and I can be the next merlin by killing him the same way I did my old love Grindawald" he thought in anger, not visible to a human observer however to the three dragons it was plain as day and Hermione, who had a basic grasp of the mind arts was appalled at his thoughts.

"YOU OLD BASTARD!" Hermione shouted in utter loathing. Twin balls of purple and gold flame burned in her taloned palms and a third between her clenched teeth.

"YOU DARE USE RED SAMA'S ONLY SON AS A SACRIFICE!?" Tōru snarled at the elderly wizard easily guessing why Hermione reacted the way she did.

"GREAT RED?!" Dumbledor did a spit take. "SHITSHITSHITSHIT! He's way to powerful to let live!" He mentally panicked as he leveled his wand at harry.

"AV-

" HA-

"ARD-"

"DU-

" AK-"

"KEN!"

"EDA-"

A green torrent of fire hit the headmaster before he could finish the most illegal spell in the British wizarding world sending him top over end as he slammed into the bookshelf. Hermione and Tōru looked shocked at harry who had his palms cupped and outstretched to his wrists were touching. He stood there a few seconds, his chair upturned as smoke wafted from his palms before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

As he fell he vaguely heard someone scream, he wasn't sure if it was Hermione or Tōru as his world turned to black and his face smacked into Toru's tail.

[DREAMSCAPE]

Harry looked around in confusion. He looked to be in some kind of temple dedicated to a massive dragon. Red flags and markings adorned the walls and at the end of the room as a massive stone throne half shrouded in flickering shadows cast by the torchlight hanging from the ceiling.

"Harry." A woman's voice breathed from the throne making him jump as the candle flames flared revealing a naked red haired woman with green eyes and red patches of scales to offer some modesty chained to the throne by black tendrils of smoke. "My hatchling how are you here? No, not important you need to get out now. Before he returns."

"Mum?! What's going on? Where am I?!" He asked in shock. "Who is he?!"

"POTTER!" A enraged voice hissed as the temple shook.

"RUUUUN!" His mother roared as an unseen forced sent him flying backwards and through a pair of massive doors he hadn't noticed, barely catching a glimpse of a haze of black smoke with two glowing red orbs amidst it bellowing in rage as it charged towards him.

[Real world]

He shot upright with a gasp, inhaling the steralised air he recognised as air of the hospital wing from his beginning of term checkup. The sun shon beams of light through gaps in the curtains. He rubbed his eyes before freezing in shock at his own lack of glasses despite how clearly he could see.

"Master! You're awake!" A excite voice announced as Tōru bound towards him in a black version of the school robes. "I was so worried when you collapsed."

"Well it appears as if you are certainly alright Mrs. Potter." The school healer, Madam Pomfret stated straight faced but a smirk in her tone. With a few flicks of her wand runes made of whisps of smoke floated around Harry's head making the healer nod to herself and with another flick, they were gone. "You're all perfectly fine to leave Mister Potter. Please mind that the head of DMLE Maddam Bones and head of creature affairs Amoguis Hagrid, Rubeas Hagrid's cousin will wish to speak with you before supper."

"W-what happened?" He asked, confused at what was happening.

"You burnt yourself out, that energy blast was pure Ki and for a dragon as young as yourself, pure Ki without any fire to temper it would and should of killed you instead of just knocking you out." Tōru explained patiently knowing that he had very little knowledge on his true heritage. "Even dragons as old as me gave to mix fire with our Ki or would could seriously hurt ourselves. What you did... amazing for someone your age let along untrained."

"Heh hem!" A voice that sounded so sweet it was a toxic hazard to anything sounded. The person or probably more accurately thing that made the noise was now. What could only be described as an attempt of a cane toad and fat pig's attempt at a child if said child loved hideous pink cardigans and wore disgusting amounts of makeup that is, stood by the door a sickly sweet smile that didn't quite reach her eyes stood there with two wizards in red robes behind her looking like neither wanted to be near her. "There's no need for that. Creatures such as themselves don't deserve to so much as speak let alone look at their betters the filfthy halfbreeds they are."

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to my master like that?!" Tōru demanded in anger. Her gloved hands becoming claws as fire and Ki burned in tandem in her mouth and claws as her tail swished about violently. Her eyes turned slitted as green scales crept slowly up her arms.

The pink toad seemed to puff itself up both literally and figuratively as it sneered at Tōru in malice. "I'll have you know I am the senior under-secretary Deloris Umbridge."

 **Chapter end.**

 **Okay leave any thoughts and comments on this chapter you wish and give suggestions wherever you wish.**

 **Please note that I have no access ri a spell check for this chapter and as such I am sorry for any errors.**

 **The following is a preview of a series I am currently testing and I wish feedback on the ideas present so far.**

Rosario vampire Z

RV Dragon Ball Z crossover.

I own nothing but my OCs

Ch 1:first day and already parents.

Tsukune Auno son, the great grandson of son goku groaned as he sat up in his bed. The red blanket tumbled down from his head revealing his messy and spikey black hair. He gave a loud yawn and stood up out of his bed as he readjusted his blue and orange Gi. (like goku's one) he walked over to the mirror, yawned then rubbed his brown eyes.

"Tsukune breakfast! " his grandfather gohan called loudly.

" coming grandad! " tsukune called back before he put on his shoes and literally flew down the stairs at impossible speeds at the mention of food. As he landed in the kitchen his mum chuckled at his antics.

" tsukune tail. " his mum Kasumi smiled. Tsukune blushed and hid his monkey tail under his clothing.

Tsukune then noticed that his mum was being contradictory." mum, your tail. "

Kasumi blushed and hid her tail in embarrassment at her failure to hide it. His mum and father were both quarter saiyan while he due to the luck of genetics ended up half saiyan. Sadly he never knew his father, he apparently pissed off boreus, god of destruction and was killed for it. Along with three solar systems.

"tsukune better hurry up, you've got school in half an hour. " Kasumi reminded him.

" got it mum. " tsukune managed as he Continued to wolf down the mountain of food on the plate. Much like his great grandfather guko or as his mum's family called him kakarot, he could eat a lot more than physically possible for humans.

In three minutes, the food was all gone, eaten by the two half saiyans and quarter saiyan.

"Alright, let's get ready. " tsukune smiled as he stood up abruptly from the table. Kasumi's sweat dropped at that, so much like his father.

" Remember tsukune, don't fight unless they're strong. " Kasumi reminded him with a bright smile. She had simular mentality to her grandfather former king vagita.

" don't worry mum! " tsukune called as he rushed back up the stairs to his room. He flung open his cupboard door and pulled out his school bag then rushed to his wardrobe and put on his uniform for yokai academy. It was a lime green jacket, white shirt and long jeans which he hated due to how tight the legs were.

Once he was dressed he rushed back down the stairs and out of the front door. Kasumi sighed at her son's antics. Gohan chuckled at his grandson, much like goku he was extremely hyper and good natured, but he pittied the moron who made him mad.

At the bus stop tsukune sat smiling happily, waiting for the bus when he was joined by his cousin kyoko, her parents died when kid boo's son went on a rampage and lived with her grandfather Goten son. She had black shoulder length hair and a slim but fit build, pretty fit for a quarter saiyan too. She was also wearing a yokia academy uniform like tsukune.

"hey kyoko. " tsukune smiled happily at his cousin.

" hi tsukki. " kyoko smiled happily at her cousin." guess what? "

" what? " tsukune asked as he took a bite out of a pear he had left over from breakfast. Kyoko's sweat dropped at his appetite, not that she could talk.

" I reached super saiyan last night. " she smiled smugly.

" cool, I did that last month I think. " tsukune shrugged non chattedly. Kyoko dropped in shock at that." or was that super saiyan two? "

Kyoko facepalmed and pulled out a scanner, she knew her cousin's base reading was 2000, four hundred times that of a human, double as strong as a full blooded saiyan. She scanned him over and found it was reading 4900,meaning he had indeed gotten stronger, she sighed. He always outdid her in that department. At least she was able to take a hit.

They were pulled out of their thoughts by a bus pulling up, driving it was a creepy man in a blue uniform, he emitted a strong layer of ki and a cap covered his face, only showing two glowing eyes which shon yellow. "you two headed for yokai academy?" he asked eerily.

"uh yes, is this the bus for it? " kyoko asked suspiciously.

" it is miss, get on, don't want to be late, I've got a tight schedule to keep. " the driver replied and they climbed on the bus.

As the bus continued on down the road the scenery suddenly blurred and they found themselves outside of a mansion. A pink haired girl and a maroon haired girl climbed on. Both wearing uniform.

" Kami! Yuki?! " tsukune did a spit take.

" uncle tsukune! " the maroon haired girl cried. She rushed over and tackled the half saiyan boy into a tight hug. She then noticed kyoko." oh crud. "

" Uncle tsukune? " kyoko asked in confusion.

" Uh, kyoko, meet mordikia yuki, you're daughter from the future. " tsukune explained nervously.

" W-what? " kyoko stuttered.

" like grandpa trunks. " tsukune explained." time displacement. "

" what? " the Pinkett asked in confusion." This is confusing. First she knows my name and she calls me aunty then this girl's her mum? "

" wait, Yuki, what's going on here? " tsukune asked strongly.

" long version or short? " Yuki asked innocently.

" whichever makes more sense. " tsukune sighed as the bus took off again.

Yuki nodded." okay, basically some moron made Cell mark 2 and sent it back in time to kill you three and dad, I came back three years earlier than cell to help you all prepare. "

" uh, excuse me, but what is going on? " the Pinkett asked.

" sorry aunt moka. " Yuki apologized." I'm from the future and I came back to help you three prepare to fight cell so the world doesn't end. "

" uh, this is all very confusing. " moka stated confusingly." so if I'm your aunt and he's your uncle does that mean he married one of my sisters? "

Yuki blushed as the bus show forwards again." uh, well you two kind of get married. "

" what? " both moka and tsukune asked in total shock.

"its true ya know." Yuki shrugged then pulled out a picture frame from her bag and showed them the picture. It was a older version of Moka and a silver haired Moka both leaning on tsukune with a witch hat wearing girl on tsukune's shoulders, a blue haired girl sitting by kyoko, a skinny guy with dog ears next to a violet haired girl and teenage goku floating in the background with a bowl of noodles in his arms as he slurped it greedily. "See?"

"who's the girl on his shoulders?" moka asked innocently.

"that's Yukari. " Yuki sighed sadly." her parents were killed when the Baby killed that town a few years back. "

" poor girl. " moka sighed." not being with her parents. "

" Sounds like us alright. " kyoko sighed." Tsukune's dad was killed by boreus and my parents were killed by kid boo. "

" I'm so sorry. " moka sighed as she wiped away some tears." you must miss them a lot. "

" so, what are you?" kyoko asked moka curiously. "I'm detecting two power levels from you, one in the 800s and another in the 2500s."

"im a vampire, the rosary just separates me from the real, more powerful me." moka explained calmly as she held up the rosary. "what are you guys?"

"I'm three quarters Human , one quarter saiyan. " kyoko explained.

" half saiyan, half human. " tsukune smiled.

" quarter saiyan, quarter human, half werewolf. " Yuki shrugged." full moons are a nightmare. "

" you still have your tail? " tsukune asked her.

" yes and please don't squeeze it, it hurts like crazy. " Yuki requested. Everyone agreed on that just as the bus came to a stop outside of a dead Forrest. In the distance a old Gothic building could be seen and over the cliff the sea was red as blood, much like in the final hours of Namek.

As they all got off they took note of a sign which was dressed as a scarecrow.

"wow, reminds me of piccolo's Forrest island. " tsukune admitted as he looked around.

" What? " kyoko asked." since when do you visit the Namekain? "

" he's my teacher. " tsukune giggled lightly. Sounding much like goku in doing so." Why all my cothes are waited, makes me seems weaker on scanners too for some dumb reason"

"WAIT YOU MEAN YOU'RE STRONGER THAN 2900?!" kyoko cried out in anger and shock. "HOW STRONG ARE YOU?!"

"I'm not sure, all I know is I'm wearing 800 pounds of weights now. " tsukune admitted as he placed some saiyan battle armor from his bag on the ground, it sunk three feet into the road with a loud Crack." that on the other hand weighs about a tonne. "

Moka was shocked that tsukune could lift that much, especially since it broke the path so easily.

" wow. " Yuki awed." no wonder mum said not to play with your armor. "

" Good advice. " kyoko gulped. She never wore weighted gear over 300 pounds, what tsukune had scared her.

" You just complimented yourself. " Yuki sniggered." hey mum, don't duck. "

" why? " kyoko asked only to be hit from behind by a black haired teen.

" sorry, my bad. " they wheezed in pain the looked at kyoko." beautiful. " they breathed.

" and cue dad's lame jokes and pickup lines. " Yuki sighed.

" uh, hi, I'm mordikia ginei but you can just call me gin. " the teen introduced happily.

" I'm kyoko son now get off. " kyoko ordered bluntly.

" uh, sorry. " gin gulped nervously only for Yuki to tackle him into a hug." uhh, wow, er who are you? "

" mordikia Yuki, I'm from the future dad. " Yuki smiled.

" W-what? " gin stuttered.

" oh king kami. " kyoko sighed then looked at gin." Yuki, are you serious. "

" yup mum. " Yuki smiled.

" okay, what's going on? " gin asked, completely floored in shock.

" short version is I came back in time to help you guys train to kill cell 2 to prevent the extinction of life on earth I'm also your daughter, half werewolf, quarter saiyan, quarter human. " Yuki explained.

" uh, okay? " gin asked." what's a saiyan? "

" I don't know, what's it saiyan to ya? " tsukune chuckled. Kyoko faceplate at her cousin." seriously through we're a warrior race from planet Vegita, most of our kind are dead, just nine of us left, including hybrids and the two gods. "

" yep, great great granddad goku and King Vegita. " kyoko smiled.

" both of who are my great great grandfathers." tsukune smiled.

"Let's get ready for class! " Yuki laughed and literally flew off.

" saiyans fly? " gin asked in shock.

" yeah, it's easier on earth since the gravity is ten times less than it was on Vegita. " tsukune shrugged before picking up his armor, putting it his bag and heading off for class at a inhuman pace.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter's Dragon Maid

Chapter 3: Angry little toad, Wacky meals.

The self important toad human hybrid sneered down her short nose at the dragonic trio, her two guards looking like neither would mind shoving her down the stairs in the grand staircase if they could help it.

"Actually its undersecretary to the undersecretary of the minister of magic's assistant Ma'am." One of the two aurors added unashamedly, wanting to knock her down a peg or two.

"Now now, one mustn't tell lies." Umbridge stated in her sickly sweet tone. "These vile halfbreeds need to be taught their lesson for liing about being humans instead of the beastly freaks th-AGH!"

Madam Pomfret gasped as harry tackled the horrid ex-hufflepuff to the ground snarling. Tōru and Hermione were cheering him on while the two guards were laughing and making no attempt to help as the enraged 11 year old beat into the toad.

"DONT!" SLAP! "EVER!" SLAP! "CALL!" PUNCH! "US!" PUNCH!" "FREAKS!" SLAM! He had pulled her up by her cardigan before slamming her into the floor with enough force to render her unconscious and crack the stone granite tiles. Sadly she survives if the rise and fall of her chest was an indication.

"Damn, it lives." One guard huffed in disappointment.

"Cheer up Frank, we can honestly call this a provoked attack, maybe have the horrid toad sacked." The other guard stated with a smirk while Hermione and Tōru were calming down the enraged black haired dragon boy.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Stien?" Frank asked.

"I think I am Frank," he replied.

"NO MORE TOADS!" They joyously becried, each grabbing a leg and hauling her out of the room, making sure she hit every corner and step along the way. "Oh! We're off to sack the toad! The horrible toad that's her!" They sung mimicking the Wizard of oz tune poorly and off key.

"Why must my children be morons?" Pomfret sighed sadly, her head dipped in embarrassment. "Did I drink too much? Probably...stupid Minerva and her damned parties."

This self gloom however was ignored.

[Later, the Great Hall]

Many heads turned to watch as harry was essentially dragged towards the Griffendore table by Tōru in her robes with Tail and horns showing and Hermione who's mouth was still smoldering with blue flames in her anger at the absent headmaster.

"Eat up, a dragon needs a lot of food at your age." Tōru stated with enthusiasm as she piled three plates a meter high each with food, placing one in front of each of them. A loud boom echoed through the castle but was ignored in favor of what the heck was going on that required 3 stacks of multi-meter high plates of food.

"At least it saves me heading to the kitchens." Hermione shrugged before devouring the entire plate in moments, making even Ron's jaw drop.

Harry, while not eating as fast as Hermione or Tōru was still managing to eat just below Ron's usual pace but a lot loss disgustingly.

"Oy! Pothead!" A arrogant blonde ferret also known as Draco taunted as he strutted over, Grabbe and Goile stumbling on behind him like a pair of trolls. "I always knew you would hang out with beasts, even the mudblood is one!"

"Malfoy, go away." Harry growled, he was in no mood for racist morons after that toad, or that weird dream he had.

"Or what scar head? Gonna cry to your mudblood mother?" Draco taunted.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT RED-SAMA!" Tōru raged, her more draconic features prominent. Her tail was lashing about, her hands had once again become scaled and clawed while her eyes glowed an angry orange.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Hermione roared in fury, amber colored scales creeping up her arms as the blue fire in her mouth went from small campfire to meter long jets of flames, her hair danced in unseen wind and her eyes turned slitted and amber. "WHAT HAS HARRY EVER DONE TO YOU FERRET?!"

"Mister Malfoy! Detention, one week for insulting the memory of the deceased." A voice drawled, everyone was shocked at what one of the most hated teachers in Hogwarts just stated, Snape never pun-. "And 20 points from Griffendor for your outburst Granger and another 50 for Mister Potter not stopping you." ...okay nothing unusual there, never mind.

Suddenly the doors were slammed open as a screaming Neville came running into the halls. "SUCCUBUS! AHHHHHH!"

What followed him seemed to lend cretence to that statement as a tall blonde woman with F cup breasts in naught but a bikini and skirt with horns protruding through her hair around a baseball cap quickly followed him. "Thanks for the compliment master but I'm no demon." She giggled, chasing Neville around the staff table, many of the teachers too stupified to try and stop them, asides Snape who was spouting on about detentions and point loss for bringing prostatutes into the castle.

"Huh? Locoa, what are you doing here?" Tōru called just as Neville was caught and forced face first into the woman's bust.

"Well, he somehow turned a potion of "Boil cure" into a demon summoning potion, luckily I intercepted it before that smokey wraith could, unfortunately the potion also had a binding aspect when he accidentally cut himself on the knife, now I'm stuck with this little cutie!" Locos giggled as Neville continued to flail about. "He's very forward don't you think?" She giggled.

"Unhand him! He's suffocating!" McGonagall cried making Locoa gasp and drop the now blue faced boy.

"Oh no! Master! I'm sorry!" Locos becried, suddenly in a muggle nurse's outift. "I'll save you!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Neville cried in fear bolting out of the hall, locoa in pursuit.

"DETENTION!" Snape bellowed giving chase to the fleeing couple.

The entire hall was silent before clapping broke the silence, many were not surprised that it was the Weasley twins Fred and George that were doing it but somehow it soon included most of the table, half the Hufflepuffs, some Ravenclaws and two girls from Slytherin along with Hagrid who had been seated to the far right of the staff table next to Professor Flitwick who had fallen off his chair laughing. The half goblin wasn't making sense, "hahaha! Goddess! Pfthahaha! D-hahah-dragons-pft!-bwahaha!"

"Filluis. Are you alright?" Professor sprout asked as she helped the shortest staff member up.

"I foresee a lot of lewds." The divinations teacher stated with a odd grin. "But never the dragon loli."

"Sylbol you're drunk, dont say such things in front of the children!" McGonagall berated the drunk teacher.

"Eh? You again!" Locoa raged, popping her head around the corner of the door. "You're the one who stole my liquor!"

"I foresee, RUNNING!" The Leacher cried, dashing through the door behind the staff table.

"OH NO YOU DONT!" Locoa cried giving chase, Neville dragged around behind her with Snape in persuit as the Benny hill theme played. Many heads turned to see the twins had somehow acquired trumpets.

"Is it always this lively here master?" Tōru asked quizzically.

"Only Tuesdays." Harry sighed, "its when the twins test their pranks." He just ignored the fact that the odd group of Locoa, Neville, Sylbol and Snape were now running out of the door they had entered and were now being chased by peeves into the side door to the hall before all running back out with a suit of armor giving chase, this time with Neville dragging Locoa away who was trying to fight the suit while peeves was rushing off somehow carrying Sylbol in her arms. From the other end of the hall the two guards dragging the toad had exited and slammed into the group before everyone rushed off, Neville with Peeves, the guards with Sylbol, the suit with the toad and Snape bringing up the rear while Locoa ran through a separate door, the twins still playing the music.

"Normally its not like this though, I wonder why its like this?" Hermione pondered aloud.

"Oh, its the music, the twins found it somehow makes this sort of thing happen." A tall blond stated, this was Lee Jordan a friend of the twins. "We've got a bet running how long it takes for never mind." He ended as McGonagall gave chase a meter long ruler in her hand as she flung jinxes at the now retreating rabble through separate doors, this time with Locoa carrying Snape, Neville and peeves dragging the toad and one of the guards carrying the other while the suit of armor clutched at his behind and yelped with each hex that hit it.

"Easily fixed." Tōru stated crushing the trumpets closed with her clawed hands resulting in a loud off key squawk from each trumpet. The bewitched group stopped, sorted themselves out and hurried off. McGonagall turned and glared at the twins. "20 points to each of you for an...enlightening perspective on a new form of magic, but you both lost 15 points each for such a foolish and idiotic prank!" With that, she too stormed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter's dragon maid

Chapter 4: interrogations and revaluations

After the lunch time entertainment had finished and Malfoy left tied and gagged in one of Filch's supply cupboards by Locoa for insulting Neville, things quickly started to return to normal. Soon the older non ministry-complicit (read censored and biased) books on Dragons were all but raided by the Ravenclaws to try and get a better idea about how true dragons are, not the dumb beasts the ministry tries to make them appear as via dark and illegal magic banned by ICW laws, how they managed is anyone's geuss.

When the truth was found out, many were up in arms for the ministry using dark magic on sentient beings who mostly just kept to themselves and worked for the Goblins to get essentially free meals, acceptions being the dragons imprisoned there for being stupid enough to try and harm a hatchling. Now that it was known many older students had began teaching the younger ones the Howler charm to help get the point across to the ministry when the letters were sent, by the time the sun had set not a single owl was left in Hogwarts, Hedwig having been used to send for the Goblins upon Hermione's advice had been gone since just after lunch much to Toru's annoyance. Apparently she didn't like Goblins, something about a drinking contest with one about a few hundred years ago that went south when a knight known as Goblin Slayer got involved and cost her a shiny pile of gold she had been hoarding.

Currently they were located in the staff room, it was just after dinner and Harry and Hermione seated in the rather simple wooden chairs with a basic cushion for padding while Tōru stood behind them, refusing to sit in something that squashed her tail. Across from them were three people. A red haired woman with streaks of grey in a black and red robe, a badge reading DMLE: Director A. Bones adorned the right part of the vest the robes hung over. The next was a rather short looking Hagrid but with blue eyes and no beard, he was just slightly shorter than the woman. Finally, barely visible above the table due to their short stature was a bald headed Goblin in a black tweed suit, a small gold chain hung around his neck with a badge made of gold reading: Senior account manager Gretchskull VII of clan Bloodskulker. Oddly, he and Tōru seemed to be constantly giving the other the evil eye.

The silence was finally broken.

"I am Director Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE and current acting head of House bones, I'm here today to help oversee legal proceedings and to get your account of what exactly happened that lead to Dumbledor being blasted through his office wall." The red and grey haired woman stated in a no-nonsense voice.

"I'm Armoguis Hagrid." The man stated in a jolly voice. "Head of creature relations in the ministry you see. Right tripe the naming though, honestly Creature implys no intelligence yet that's what I deal with, anyway, just here to help act as a translator of sorts to explain certain terms to the lovely Great Japanese Green Lady Tōru Potter, love the outfit by the way, wish I could pull that trick."

"Armoguis." Madam bones stated in a warning tone.

"Right, sorry." The man muttered flustered, it was clear he was related to Hagrid due to behaviour alone. "Anyway asides that, I had the Unspeakables round up your mum's notes Mr. Potter while she worked for them, ruddy shocked when I was told she was a literal goddess this morning though."

"Indeed, Red-sama while currently sealed away is gone but we of the Goblin Nation should be able to fix that by the end of the week." The small goblin explained. "I also came baring several contracts involving young Mr. Potter here and a reminder to lady Tōru she still owes 4 gold coins with 500 in interest for the lost bet."

"I HAVE YOU KNOW ITS GOBLIN SLAYER'S FAULT NOT MINE YOU LITTLE THIEF!" Tōru roared, her hands clawed and scaled as fire shot from the corners of her mouth.

"Ahem." Madam Bones growled out. Tōru and Gretchskull glared at each other one final time before huffing and settling on ignoring one another as the goblin unrolled a scroll.

"First off Inheritance test, while not really needed here is required by law." Gretchskull explained as he turned the scroll around so the rest at the table could read it.

[Name: Harry James Red Potter

Date of Birth: 31 July 1980 (AD timeline) 17/45/20045 (AHW timeline)

Gender: Non-aplicable (Energy being)

Age: 11 (Human standard years)

Father: James Charles Potter

Mother: Lily Potter (Great Red Dragon god of Infinite)

Siblings: Ddraig Red heavenly Dragon (imprisoned) Albion White Heavenly Dragon (imprisoned)

Paternal Aunts/Uncles: None

Maternal Aunts/Uncles: "Ophis" Oroborus dragon god of dreams (Unable to contact due to interdimensional interference)

Paternal Grandparents: Charles and Dorea Potter

Maternal Grandparents: None known

Life depts: Severus Snape (1975) Inherited from Father, Hermione Jane Potter (1991) Saved from Troll,  
Tōru Potter (1991) Saved from Dragon slayer sword

Vaults: 687, 711, 001

687: 700023G, 10S, 4N

711: 56970G, 1S, 6N

001: 2482610000023G, 0S, 3N]

"Master is rich." Tōru stated, boggle eyed at the total monetary value he held, all the more reason to torch whoever had forced him to wear the rags she had seen in his trunk and what Hermione told her about.

"Wait, Hermione Potter?" Madam bones read in confusion.

"What?!" Harry gaped in shock, he was only up to the bit about his relatives.

"Dragon thing." Hermione and Tōru stated simultaneously, both waving it off.

"As I would of actually died in there given the thing had a club made of cursed wood and in my human form I'm rather vulnerable and I was saved by another dragon who wasn't being selfish and at the time neither of us had a mate lead to a draconic life dept, I'm his until I die really." Hermione stated with a shrug.

"S-share, Master?" Tōru asked with a eye twitch. "NOOOOOO! IT'S NOT FAIR!" She sobbed loudly, one arm over her eyes, the other by her side, fist balled.

"Oh calm down Tōru, it just means more family." Hermione waved off. "Although the fact his uncle used to hit on my mum is a bit odd."

"Wait, what?!" Harry coughed in horror, immediately imagining Vernon trying to woo an older Hermione and immediately felt sick.

"Yes, Ddraig used to always go after her mother Taimat, before he was sealed away during the Holy war by that bastard." Tōru growled the last two words glaring upwards shaking her fist. "If he wasn't already dead I'd burn his bloody white as shit beard right of his self righteous hypocritical face!"

Madam bones, Harry and Armoguis looked shocked. Before madam Bones managed to croak out, "G-God is, d-, he's D-Dead?"

"Yep, good riddance." Hermione snorted loudly. "Bastard only liked his little sheeple and Angels, anyone else was undesirable and liable to be killed off, no other pantheon liked him honestly especially the Dragons and Mayans but then again, they hated everybody."

With a solid thump the two humans and Harry passed out in shock. Gretchskull laughed loudly as Hermione began to frett over harry and Tōru began to curse up a storm at the deceased Deity. The old Goblin was very pleased, the memory of this meeting would be sure to win him Funniest video in the clan meetings next week, that is unless Blandedragger managed to get Malfoy into a tutu while drunk again.

End

AN: yes I know I'm incorporating some highschool DxD elements into this story as I included Great Red as Lily and couldn't resist the idea of a few other dragons involvement. So here is the vote:

Sacred Gears: Yes or No

If yes: Inclusion of Highschool DxD characters at a later date

If No: well, something, not too ssure to be honest.

Anyway leave any comments, ideas and suggestions below and leave a like and favorite if you enjoy it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter's dragon maid

Chapter 5: Meet the in-laws

After half an hour of laughing from Gretchskull, worrying from Hermione and cursing a dead god from Tōru the three unconscious individuals were finally roused awake.

Madam Bones was the first to wake followed by Harry them Armoguis Hagrid who had started to drool in his sleep. Quickly straightening her robes and hair Madam bones soon turned her attention to Harry. "Mister Potter what I'm about to ask is just standard procedure for collecting evidence from a witness or victim of a crime under international law, I ask you please place your wand to your temple and focus on the memory of what happened while slowly drawing the wand away."

"Pft, stupid human magic." Tōru chuckled as a blue sphere formed in her palm, no bigger than a tennis ball. Within the smokey haze of blue images of what happened began to play in a loop, including the passive legilimency Tōru had performed after Hermione's outburst and Dumbledor attempting the killing curse before an amber colored tail, not green lashed out, halting Harry's fall as Tōru and Hermione cried out in shock.

"What, but I though..." Harry trailed off, he was certian that it was Tōru's tail he had landed on not Hermione's.

"A Drop of time." Gretchskull gaped in awe. "Irrefutable evidence has been given, I will notify King Ragnok about that old whether's actions when I return to Gringots, his vaults will be confiscated forth with!"

"Finally that old fool has slipped up majorly." Madam bones snorted. "While some will outright deny this on premise of blood status alone, a drop of time is unfakeable and 100% accurate, not even Merlin himself could alter one." She added as she carefully put the drop of time into a red felt lines case containing six other empty viles, two more marked Vertiserum and a final two marked "Antidote". She then turned to the group again. " As that is all I am required for, I will be on my way."

"Oh wait, before you all head off," Amogius stated rummaging about in the massive suitcase he had with him, he pulled out three red books and a smaller palm sized black one and handed them to Harry. "Your mum's research Mr. Potter." He explained before handing three forms to Tōru, "Marriage forms, to be filled out and sent to the ministry no later than two weeks from now" and finally he handed over a scroll to Madam Bones. "The required forms for you to sign as overseer of the return of family relics." He finished gesturing to the four books.

"Very well, I'll have it to you by Friday." Madam bones stated before stepping into the fireplace, throwing down the floo powder and calling "DMLE ENTRY 3!" And dissapearing with a flash.

"Well, must be off. Got a pair of Fallen moving into Ballard street in Ireland next few days, paper work's a mountain about now." Amogius stated before leaving in a similar fashion to Madam Bones only calling "CREATURE AFFAIRS ENTRY 17" instead before he too vanished with a flash.

"I suppose I too should" Gretchskull started as he checked a silver pocket watch he had attached to a chain only for Harry to interrupt.

"Mr. Gretchskull sir, earlier you said Tōru owed money right?" He asked unsure of if it was the right thing to ask a goblin.

"Yes, 504G to be precise" Gretchskull nodded slowly, he wasn't often used to such behavior from Dragons, either they were arrogant, insane, perverted or just rude, he never expected timid and unsure at all.

"Stupid Goblin slayer." Tōru muttered in anger. The bet was just to see who could cause the most mayhem for the local humans in the pub without injury or death and get away, but no stupid Goblin slayer had to chase Gretchskull around the town sending everything flying and somehow set loose a hord of chickens which then ran amock in the mill and the town hall.

"Would it be possible to pay it for her?" Harry asked, after all if he was now married to her, it wouldn't do for her to be in debt, that was possibly the only good thing the Dursleys taught him, always treat women with respect and take care of them.

"M-Master! What! No you don't have to!" Tōru gaped in shock.

"Harry, why? Its your money you can do anything you want with it." Hermione stated in shock, she'd expected him to try and help given what she'd seen of him so far but this was shocking, to see him be so generous to someone he'd just met, even if they were all mates. Most dragons wouldn't care and just hord it somewhere and make a nice comfy pile, just thinking about it made her start to relax. Due to the highly conductive nature of gold it tended to echoe back a dragon's natural energy and that was bloody damn well soothing. And to think humans wonder why dragons are so grouchy when woken.

"Yes it would. May I ask why?" The aged Goblin asked curiously.

"I'll pay it for her then, just take it from my accounts." Harry replied simply. "If she my wi- mate then I should take care of her."

"Master is too kind!" Tōru gushed as she glomped Harry from behind as Hermione did the same from the side.

"Master is so generous!" She too gushed before kissing harry on the cheek making his face go bright red and steam shoot out his ears. "Ooh! I need to tell mum and dad!" She stated before she rushed to the window and shot a burst of blue flames into the sky from her mouth, in the far distance, way too far for humans to see and only a pinprick on the horizon for dragons a pillar of orange flame shot into the sky. "They'll be here soon."

"Very well Mister Potter, the payment will be withdrawn no later than midnight tonight at the latest, that includes civil war happening too, it should only be a few minutes at most. Good day." With that the Goblin vanished with a small puff of sulfur gas and a orange cloud.

Not even a minute later a massive maroon colored dragon with a rather long neck, curled horns and golden cuffs on each main limb rocketed towards the castle before with a solid CRUNCH landed on the castle wall, claws digging into the side to support the giant being as it's head peered in through the window, a very ruffled man clinging to dear life between the two horns.

"Sorry Dan" the dragon spoke. "I may of hit turbulence back there." The dragon apologised.

"'S OK Tia honey." The man groaned as he slipped in through the window and leant against the wall, a hand against his mouth as he tried to not void his stomach. This proved even more difficult as Hermione brust forward, tackling him into a hug with a cry of "DADDY!" he grunted in pain from the force of impact alone.

"Hermione, you're crushing his spike." The dragon chuckled lightly as it's form morphed into that of a tall ,tanned brown haired woman in a simple maroon colored dress with gold manacles around each ancle and wrist. She then turned to Harry and Tōru. "Good to see you again Tōru."

"Hey Tiamat-sempia!" Tōru smiled cheerfully doing a eye smile as well. "Long time no see."

"Good to see you haven't changed much." Tiamat chortled as she eyed Harry curiously, unable to place why he seemed fermiliar to her.

Hermione finally let her father go as she stood next to Harry and took his hand in hers, something that made Tiamat smile and Dan frown, even if his daughter was half dragon, he was still highly over protective of his little princess. Ironic given Dragons were meant to guard princesses but its not like he cared about irony. "Daddy, mum meet my Mates Harry and Tōru Potter." Hermione stated with a large smile.

Dan turned a shade of purple harry had only seen of plums and Vernon before he passed out while Tiamat seemed to glare at Harry.

"Did. You. Force. My. Hatchling. Into. This?!" Tiamat snarled marching forwards only for Hermione to intercept her while Tōru was held back by harry.

"Mum! He saved my life and I'd be damned if I let you pull the nesting mother routine on me!" Hermione snarled back.

"Mrs. Granger, I'm sorry if it feels like I stole Hermione from you but she was going to die and I couldn't let her be killed." Harry replied in absolution, doing his nest to return a glare at Tiamat.

They glared a few more moments before Tiamat snorted with a soft smirk, ruffeling Harry's hair much to his annoyance. "You've got a fine mate there Hermione." Her smirk softened to a small smile. "We'll have dinner this Christmas at our place but I think Dan will of prepared a " boyfriend" talk by then, be well my child." Tiamat smiled before grabbing Dan and jumping out the window, transforming mid fall and flying back the way she came.

"Why didn't she just use a transport circle instead if setting the school into a panic?" Tōru asked as she noticed panicked people running about below.

"Oh, dad tends to fry himself when he uses them." Hermione shrugged.

The door was soon burst open by a fearful looking McGonagall. "IS EVERONE ALRIGHT?!"

"Just my mother in-law." Harry replied, still trying to calm his nerves.

"Good grief you poor boy." McGonagall gaped. "And I though my mother in-law was a dragon." She muttered before calling "Tinkey!" And a small grey creature with tennis ball sized eyes and large floppyears in a tea cosy appeared with a loud crack. "Fire whiskey, three dragon strength and a scotch." With that the figure vanished how if appeared.

"Isn't the human age of consent 21 in this land?" Tōru asked in confusion.

"You're dragons aren't you? Lily was downing six bottles a day when she was 11, girl had a problem." McGonagall sighed as a small tray with two large bottles of Scotch and three bottles of fire whiskey labeled "DANGER! NOT FOR HUMAN CONSUMPTION!" Labled in large red and moving writing on it.

What would follow was be known by the house elves as the great countryside clean up of 1991 and would be considered the best day of many elves lives and even a national elf holiday that spanned two weeks, three days, the same time it took all 253 of Hogwarts elves to clean the mess up and find Locoa and Neville who were passed out drunk in the greenhouse and the Potter who were in the middle of a scortched achre of land in the forbidden Forrest. Luckily McGonagall was the easiest to find, passed out drunk in a comprising position with Madam Pomfret, neither would remember what happened the night before. 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter's Dragon Maid

Chapter 6: Adopt a loli

It had been a week and four days since the meeting with Tiamat and of those involved, only Locoa seemed to fully remember the most of the events. It started out with the Potters and McGonagall having their drinks when Locoa and Neville entered the room with Locoa expressing her joy at them being mates while Neville (who was dragged along) seemed to be a lot shier but still happy for them. Soon they had decided to look through the books Lily had left. Potions, Spells, a cook book and a small black book which was a comprehensive guide to all things Godly, Dragonic, Diabolic and Alcoholic. In their slightly drunken state, they had decided to test some things out. Turns out that yes incomplete polijuice potions when mixed with dragon grade fire whiskey and three drops of lake water was the best way to get a buzz for dragons, Neville haven shown an uncharacteristic amount of bravery took a sip of water with one drop of the mixture in it and was, to use the muggle term "smashed". Tōru and Hermione decided to drag Harry off through a portal of Toru's design with locoa and Neville following suit.

First stop had been the underworld where they pulled a few pranks on an aged dragon known as Tannin before swiping some Japanese books from a blonde girl in a magical girl dress as she was giggling about her " sona-tan". Hermione after reading a few pages blushed and giggled with Tōru following suit, harry unable to read it was just plain confused. Locoa however got distracted by her hair while Neville was passed out snoring on her shoulder.

"Master needs more Hentia." Tōru had giggled. This just seemed to confuse him even more, he had no clue what it was but chalked it up to a female dragon thing. The next few days for them were a blurr but the next thing they could clearly remember they had stolen one of Snape's cauldrons and were in the forbidden Forrest.

"So, we add dis then an what?" Harry slurred as followed what Hermione was reading from the black book.

"Says hair?" Hermione giggled as she looked over the book. "Hair potter. Mustabee yoursh." She slurred before giggling loudly. Unfortunately the drunk girl had misread the ingredients list numerous times, having turned a potion to make a rainbow (Tōru wanted pretty lights and Hermione wanted gold while Harry just wanted to steal the cauldron from Snape.) into a boiling broth of browns and deep greens. Having replaced Pixie dust with glitter, boomslang skin with some crusty cheese the elves found and now confusing Hair of Plant, a root in other words from a furr tree, with one of Harry's hairs resulted in a massive boom as the potion detonated, scorching the achre of land around them and providing enough force to liquify a human, only seeing to knock out the trio of drunk dragons. Across the woods, Locoa and Neville were giggling and slowly falling asleep as they poked each magical plant in the greenhouse, asides the Devil's snair which Locoa ate along with the weeping lilies.

Back at present time having heard about what had happened left them all shocked and Hermione scandalized that she skipped school to go drinking. Tōru, who still had some potion in her hair was busy massaging her head to try and ease her headache, too tired to use magic to fix it.

A soft knock was heard at the door which slowly opened revealing a short individual. It was a young horned girl with silvery lavander hair and soft violet eyes. A small thin tail ending in a tuft of fur was seen sticking out from under her purple dress. She glared at harry, pointing an accusary finger at him and spoke in a soft monotone. "Give back miss Tōru!" She pouted. "I saw you holding her hand, you, you Pervert!"

"Pervert?!" Harry coughed in shock as Tōru stuck her nose in the air stubbornly.

"Yes! I will kill you to get her back!" The small dragon girl declared. Rushing forwards she sidestepped Hermione who leapt at her making the frizzy haired dragon crash into the ground. She then proceeded to repeatedly but uselessly beat her fists against Harry's chest. She stopped briefly panting before continuing. She soon stopped doubled over panting in exhaustion.

"Kanna, why are you here?" Tōru asked. The young dragon didn't reply. "They didn't kick you out again did they?" Tōru asked looking rather worried.

Kanna gulped and kept her eyes firmly planted on the floor. She flinched slightly at the hand on her shoulder making her look up quickly to see a pair of concerned green eyes.

"Did you get kicked out of home?" Harry asked softly. Kanna looked away as tears brimmed her eyes. Harry looked at Hermione for guidance only to find her also crying silently. "What's wrong?"

"Kanna's home life wasn't exactly pleasant. Not aweful like yours but her parents often ignored her and when she tried to use pranks to get their attention she would be left alone until she could find where they left for." Hermione explained solemnly. Harry then hugged Kanna softly.

"I'm sorry. If I had a daughter I'd never ignore her. What they did wasn't right." Harry vowed making Kanna's eyes go wide while Hermione and Tōru looked hopeful.

"R-really?" Kana asked eyes wide in wonder. Tōru and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Of course." Harry replied with a smile. "You can live with us if its okay with everyone."

"I'm not objecting. Kanna's a good kid." Tōru stated simply.

"I don't mind either. I'd love to have Kanna as part of the family, she's practically one after how much mum and I would watch her." Hermione replied with a bright smile aimed at Kanna.

"What do you think?" Harry asked, his question directed at Kanna this time. The young dragon simply tacked him, knocking harry on his ass as she hugged him tightly.

"Yes!" Kanna cried happily. "Thank you, dad!"

"You know. Dad's gonna kill us." Hermione snorted. "I'm a mother at 12."

"Father would be loosing his mind too. Mated to Red-sama's son of all beings." Tōru giggled aloud making Kanna stop.

"Sobo-san is Red-sama?" Kanna asked wide eyed, letting go of Harry and sitting on the ground in shock.

"That's what they call her yes." Harry replied, slightly in shock as well. Hermione and Tōru used this as a excuse to pull everyone into a hug, Locoa and Neville having snuck off a few moments ago to give them privacy.

"Kanna, I saw earlier your hits were a lot weaker than they're supposed to be, are you alright?" Hermione asked in concern for her new daughter.

"I, I haven't had much to eat." Kanna replied in embarrassment. Harry instantly looked her in the eye.

"I know what its like, so I'm sure it isn't very fun for you either so let's get you something to eat." Harry stated firmly as he helped kanna up. The small dragon climbed onto Harry's shoulders and sat there, her chin resting upon Harry's head.

"Food." Kanna stated bluntly making Hermione giggle.

"Hope the poor elves can keep up." Hermione chuckled in amusement. 


	7. Christmas: Part 1

Harry Potter's dragon maid

Chapter 7: Christmas Part 1

It had taken a few days for Kanna to get used to the castle and many students especially the hufflepuffs had taken a liking to her. The quiet dragon would usually just sit back and silently watch the everyday proceedings of life in the castle, often while munching on small balls of fuzz with tiny wings that flew too close, Tōru said were Nargles. Apparently humans can't see them without certain spells or without 3D classes that had sap from a birch tree on the lenses.

Today was another ordinary day. Harry was sitting in Transfiguration with Hermione and Ron. While Ron had been rather worried about the two's status as Dragons, a quick scolding from the twins and Kanna (read unrelenting pranking) had changed his mind. Currently the lesson was simple, Transfigure a small ball of wool into a hat. The idea itself was simple and easy, the hat would be made of wool, all they needed to do was change the wool's shape.

A sudden WUMP! Rattled the windows as the now Headmistress McGonagall rushed over to extinguish the small fire started by Seamus Finnigan who was covered in soot. Tōru and Kanna soon flew up to the window peaking in to make sure their family was alright before flying off again to the Forbidden Forrest. Luckily this went unnoticed.  
Harry sighed as he waved his empty hand over the ball of yarn, a brief flicker of a magic circle flashed in his palm before his suddenly had an entire silk outfit sitting on his desk. Ever since the destruction of his wand in the forbidden forrest, a wand he had yet to replace, he found his magic was far too powerful. In Charms when tasked with levitating a small stone shot it upwards fast enough to blast through three floors, the roof and continue for another 70 meters before it plummeted back down, now how enough to set his desk on fire.

McGonagall soon came around to inspect the progress and stopped at Hermione, she nodded at the simple, blue hat. The sighed softly in disappointment as she looked at Ron's flat disk of wool, it was still better than Neville's shoe, how he did it was anyone's geuss. Upon seeing Harry's she raised an eyebrow. "Not what was intended Mister Potter."

"I'm sorry Headmistress. My magic is too powerful to do this wandles." Harry replied embarrassed.

"It's okay. 10 points to Griffendor for an amazing display of transfiguration." McGonagall nodded. "Your mother was just as bad. Ask her to make something magically taxing and it was all good, ask for something simple and it quickly went overboard."

A loud bell tolled marking the end of the class for the day as the students filed out. Ron had rushed off with Seamus and Dean to go play exploding snap as Hermione opened the window.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She had heard from the other teachers that the resident dragons had taken to doing this in order to get Harry used to flight. She had only seen his wings once and it was a rather large shock to see. After all seeing a student she saw almost like a grandson with bright ruby red wings with a green membrane so dark it was almost black that stretched 3 meters each had almost made her faint on the spot, even a small pair of 3 inch horns grew from his head with a slight curve. Unlike Toru's orange flames, Hermione's bright Violet or Kanna's near white and pale yellow flames Harry had a bright emerald green flame which she had witnessed burning through the enchanted stone of Hogwarts like Napalm through warm butter.

With a short leap and shorter fall Hermione had vanished from the window and a second later a large amber colored dragon with a wide back flew upwards, its wings flapping lazily.

Harry gulped and with a running start kept through the window. A second later an unsteady massive red dragon, twice Hermione's size haphazardly flew upwards before ditching into the ground to the side of the castle. There were already 4 such craters from his failed flights. She watched as Tōru in her true form of a massive green dragon, Hermione in her true form of a large amber dragon and Kanna who looked more like a giant fuzzy Bunny without ears and a pair of while scaled wings flew down to help him. They were soon laughing and McGonagall could tell why, Kanna had a giant spider leg sticking out the corner of her mouth. It was well known by staff about Hagrid's pets but even he admitted the ones bothering the Centaurs and Unicorns were fair game.

McGonagall sighed and pulled a flask of firewiskey out of a pocket on the interior of her robes and down half of it. The mess they had made when they all got drunk had left all the house elves occupied and they had only finished cleaning half the mess they made. She was just glad that Christmas was in a few days and the students were headed off tomorrow. She couldn't believe how much Kanna could eat and what she could eat too. Spiders, rocks, Acromantula, Grindelows, Nargles (whatever the heckcthose were) it didn't matter Kanna would eat it.

She snorted a giggle as she watched Harry gain a small amount of Altitude before slamming nose first into the ground, his head buried. Her giggle turned into a full blown laugh however as harry flopped backwards while freeing his head, knocking Tōru and Hermione into a dogpile. Kanna just climbed on top and began giggling loudly. McGonagall smiled at the small Pride of dragons, it was only yesterday the Goblins managed to free Lily from her son's soul and the goddess was on a warpath. Dumbledor, the Dursleys, the Ministry and Voldemort were all in her target sights. McGonagall couldn't help but snicker at the thought of Lily and Tiamat ripping Albums a new one for endangering their hatchlings.

Down below Kanna had an idea. "Dad. Nap now?" She asked softly with a small yawn. She had tired herself out earlier hunting down the Acromantula and racing Tōru around the nearby mountains.

"Alright. As soon as I can get up." Harry replied, poofing back to his human form and rolling over before sliding off Hermione's stomach. As it turned out, he couldn't roll over from his back to belly when in dragon form. Tōru had assured him it was alright, she could do that easily either, quadrupedal dragons always had a hard time with that. Kanna and Hermione being both Bipedal and Quadrupedal at the same time had no problems with that.

The next morning students raced about left and right, grabbing their trunks and rushing for the train. The local Pride were no acception. They had all rushed to pack their items only they weren't headed for the train. Tōru had been delligated as Portal operator by Hermione and Harry as neither could use them just yet and Kanna was far too young.

By midday they had everything sorted as Tōru opened a portal against the wall of the great hall. On the other side Tiamat was waving to them along with Dan. After making their way though Tōru snapped her fingers, closing the connection. The room they were in was a relatively simple lounge room. 2 couches, a coffee table, a TV and a few slightly overflowing book shelves.

"Welcome home Hermione, Tōru and Harry. Oh Kanna, I didn't know you were coming today." Dan trailed off, noticing the small dragon clinging to Harry's back.

"Hi." Kanna replied softly as she snuggled into Harry's shoulder. "Dad, drink?" She murmmered quietly as to not disturb Hedwig who was asleep on her head.

"Of course." Harry smiled at her before slowly lowering her to the ground. Hermione took Kanna's hand and lead her to the kitchen. Dan raised an eyebrow as did Tiamat.

"We adopted her." Tōru explained, interrupting Dan's mock rant before it could begin.

"Can you care for her?" Tiamat asked sternly with a hard look directed at Harry.

"Like she was my flesh and blood." Harry replied. "Mum said we'll be moving into either Potter Manor or her cave when schools out until we can fly on our own two wings to user her term." Tiamat nodded in approval.

"And how is it having your mother back?" Dan asked with a smirk.

"Everything I always dreamot it would be like." Harry replied, thinking back to the other day. Before Lily went full war on the ones who made his life harder she had spent a good six hours spending time with him, his mates and his new Daughter. Lily had been absolutely ecstatic that she had a granddaughter to spoil and had introduced the young dragon and Harry icecream.

"Good to know I'm doing alright then." A voice from behind chuckled.

Harry and Tōru spun to see Great Red in their human form known as Lily Potter standing there in a red dress, a large smile adorning her lips.

"Red-sama!" Tōru awed with sparkling eyes.

"Mum!" Harry laughed, tackeling her into a hug.

"Oba-sama!" Kanna cried joyfully, shooting from the kitchen and into a hug with her adoptive father and grandmother.

"Mrs. Potter." Hermione smiled brightly.

"Call me mum Tōru, Hermione." Lily chuckled as she dragged Tōru and Hermione into a hug before releasing them. "You lot go get ready, I'm taking us all out to lunch soon and just make sure its warm."

Harry and Hermione nodded, rushing off with Kanna clinging to Hermione's side. Tōru raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?"

"I own a absolutely lovely spa up in Japan, in a small town called Kouh and by void its relaxing." Lily gushed happily. She'd been chained to a chair in her son's soul for the past 10 years and really needed a massage. After the kids went back to school however she was going to work off pent up anger and stress by pumbling those who had harmed Harry, starting with those horrid mortals Dumbledor hired to play the role of abusive relatives to keep her son meek.

End part 1.

Any questions, ideas or comments please feel free to speak up.

Read. Review. Favorite. Follow. 


	8. Christmas part2

Harry Potter's dragon maid

Chapter 7: Christmas Part 2

Kouh was a quiet town by human standards, housing just a few thousand residents. There were only 3 schools in total. One a primary (grade) school, one Highschool and Kouh academy, an all girls school that was planning to go co-ed in a few years. In the outskirts of town there wasn't much but Forrest and hills. There were however 3 structures at different locations. In the north was an abandoned church, in the east a temple of the Shinto faction, the west a onasen spa. While the church laid abandeded and only a single black haired girl lived in the shrine the spa was one that had a regular amount of customers.

Yokai, Fallen Angels, Devils and the occasional aware human often visited the spa. A neutral ground for the different factions enforced strictly by the manager of the spa, a local Succubus by the name of Satea Kiriyu, single mother to a daughter called Aika, her husband having been killed by a rogue Fallen Angel for his sacred gear. Satea, much like her daughter was a bit of a pervert, not a succubus trait, just a personal one. The same could not be said for her Daughter who was already just as perverted but considering she was 9 years old that pretained to attempts at getting boys to hold her hand and getting kisses.

Satea as per usual when running the spa was sitting at the main desk, it being a Thursday and winter meant that while there were a few customers there wasn't many in. Currently just Mr. Saudo the owner of a nearby mechanics who was an old mugic aware human, his sister being a first generation magic user, the local slime called Suu (who really just liked the massages), Rias Gremory the current devil in charge of town and her friend and Queen Akeno himijima who had only became a devil a few weeks ago and thus currently loathed sunlight. Imagine Satea's surprise when a transport circle of dragonic design opened up inside the loby and a group of obviously dragons and a human appeared.

Sticking out prominently were a bushy haired girl with a silver haired dragon girl standing between her and a black haired boy, two adults who looked the be the father of the bushy haired girl and the father was a human if the look of wonder was an indication, a amber haired woman with dragon horns and a red haired woman she recognised instantly.

"Red-sama!" She bowed politely. "Its good to see you again."

"Satea get up." The red haired woman smiled kindly. "You're a friend no need to go overboard. Anyway meet my son Harry and his mates Tōru and Hermione, their adopted hatchling Kanna and Hermione's parents, Dan and Tiamat."

"A pleasure to meet you." She bowed again in greeting. "So how can I help you?"

"We've had an eventful few days, for the past 10 years I've been seeled in my son's soul like a sacred gear by a meddling fu- old coot." Red corrected herself at realising that while Kanna had grown up around swearing as had Harry and Hermione it was best not to enforce the habit, last thing she wanted was any of them swearing worse than Ddraig when he got drunk." Luckily the goblins just used to same process the fallen angels do to remove a sacred gear without the dying bit. Stupid crows trying to copy goblin technology to render prisoners harmless."

"Ouch." Satea winced in sympathy. Removing a sacred gear was incredibly painful and on occasion has lead to accidental horcruxes such as with Herpo the Foul of England, Xaio Diyan of China and Cormak Gredovoni in Italy. To harry she gave an sad smile. "That must of been painful, tell you what, this session is on me, we've got massages, spas, saunas, mud baths and I would offer the pool but its frozen over right now."

"How about the spa?" Red asked the others. "Last time I was here with James it was so relaxing I remember him falling asleep."

"Is it mixed or gender separated?" Tōru asked. "Cus we don't want to be away from Master." She stated gesturing to herself and Hermione. "Nor can we separate our daughter from him."

"Well we do have a mix genders one that's already got some patrons if that's okay?" Satea explained fith a finger to her chin.

"I see no harm so long as they're supervised." Red shrugged. "Dan, Tiamat you in?"

"Nope. Just massages for me." Tiamat replied with a shake of her head. "I have a ache in my lower back that magic just can't fix."

"That and we ran out of lotion." Dan admitted with a shrug.

Satea gave a soft chuckle at that. That was the main reason dragon/human couples would visit her spa. It was very hard to find and even harder to pay for the oils used in dragon massages. The stuff was more a gritt than anything and could strip the flesh off of human bones in moments without protection but to a dragon it just felt like a rough back scratcher. Pretty soon they had split up with Dan and Tiamat headed off for the massage rooms with Satea who would be applying Tiamat's massage using gloves Dwarves used when smelting in a forge and the Potters headed for the mixed spas to find a sleeping elderly man who looked somewhat like Olivander and two 14 year old girls in swim suits. One had black hair and violet eyes the other looked like a young version of red's human form but without the freckles.

"Hi, is it okay if we join?" Tōru asked the pair.

"Of course. I'm Rias, this is my friend Akeno, nice to meet you." The red haired girl smiled politely.

"Fufufu, first time is it?" The black haired girl, Akeno giggled as she watched Harry and Kanna gingerly get into the water.

"Y-yeah." Harry stuttered as Kanna leant against his side.

"Dad. Devil kawai" kanna stated droopy eyes with starsas she relaxed into the tub, her gaze never leaving Akeno's still tied hair.

"Sorry about our hatchling Kanna, she's still not used to non-dragon interaction." Tōru apologized to the two devils as Hermione leant against Harry's other side and Red laid her head against a wooden rest.

"Its alright. I recently took in a young nekomata girl and she's still having trouble adjusting after her sister went crazy. Poor girl was lined up for execution for her sister's crimes." Rias replied solemnly with her head bowed. Akeno clenched her fists in rage. Nobody should be punished for actions outside of their control.

"Poor girl, will she be alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. I've tried to help two of my other servants, a half vampire called Gasper who's a major shut-in and Kiba who recently went through some truely horrific events at the church he escaped from." Rias explained sadly, all the talk about how aweful people were being treated was starting to bum people out.

"Dad. Dad." Kanna had decided to start tugging at her adopted father's arm.

"Yes kanna?" He asked softly.

"Play with cat?" She asked pointing at Rias before making the cat paws gesture. "Be friend. Happy."

"That's up to her and her friend Kanna." Harry replied patiently before turning to see what Rias's reaction would be and found that the young devil was beaming.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Koneko needs to be around other about her age, at least in equivalence anyway, I know dragons age slower." Rias replied.

"Turn 600,000,000 billion years old soon." Red stated, her eyes closed. "I'm still mid 20s in equivalent though."

"W-wow." Akeno and Rias gawked.

"Then again..." Red giggled. "I'm the dragon God of Dreams Great Red, just call me lily." She grinned flashing razor sharp teeth making Tōru and Hermione giggle, Kanna tilt her head in confusion, Harry sputter and the two devils to freeze in shock.

"Zzzzzzgk!" The elderly man snorted shooting awake. "I'M LATE!" He cried in panic jumping out of the spa and rushing to the small foot locker, grabbing out dry clothes and blotting into the change rooms. "Kakiri will lkill me if I'm late to supper!"

Rias and Akeno's eyes darted up to the clock hanging from the wall and went wide with shock. "Onee-sama's gonna be soo mad." Rias gulped before turning to face the draconic family. "Send a letter to my Brother Sirchez Lucifer if you want to arrange a day for Kanna and Koneko to play, I'm sorry but if I'm not home soon onee-sama will be annoyed at me." With that, they too rushed to the lockers and grabbed dry clothes before vanishing with a pulse of red light which shown from the ground.

"One hour and I'm taking everyone to a resturaunt here called Astro-burger,its an archade too but serves the best burgers in Japan." Lily gave a relaxed smile as she sank further into the spa. "Somebody hand the scented soaps, I haven't relaxed like this since the american's had their civil war the same time the Greeks and Romans did."

End Chapter 7 part 2

Author's notes:

Anyone interested in Beta reeding this please PM me about it.

Sorry if this is a tad awkward to read, no spell check on my phone's writing app and I could think of another way to include DxD cast members here without either Serafall (too much of a headache) or Issei (don't want a traumatised Harry or Kanna) 


	9. Christmas part3

Harry Potter's Dragon maid

AN: sorry I haven't updated this in a while as I sadly have had no luck finding a beta reader for this chapter. After looking for ages I've just had to post it as is.

Chapter 7: Christmas part 3

Just as she had promised, Lily had taken their small group out to Astro-burger not even 15 minutes away from the spa. It was a difficult walk for Kanna being the smallest of the cold blooded dragons and with a little prompting ended up being carried atop Tōru's shoulders. Harry and Hermione were looking around at all the unique decorations adorning storefronts and street lamps. Eventually they made it to the small burger/arcade joint and took seats at a large table towards the corner of the room. Harry looked about in amazement as did Tōru and Kanna who all had little interaction with the muggle world and as such had never seen an arcade machine in their lives.

Lily gave a soft chuckle at how Kanna and Toru's heads shot about looking at everything in the room. She however handed a folded menue over to Tiamat and Dan.

"What's er, catsa chicken?" Dan asked in confusion as he read the menue, there being no pictures did make it a bit harder to interoperate.

"Katsu chicken is a chicken cooked in a maranade with rice dad." Hermione giggled as Kanna soon began to diligently look through her menue. It was an adorable sight to see the small girl so focused that she almost went Cross-eyed.

"Burger?" Kanna asked eyeing the menue curiously. She'd never heard of this one before.

"Round flat bread with meats, vegetables, sauses and cheese topped with another piece of bread." Lily replied with a soft smile. "Its cooked until the meat is done and the cheese melts. Its actually rather good."

Kanna nodded and uttered. "I will eat, burger."

"I'll get two family sized pizzas." Tiamat stated as she put down the menue. "Its been ages since we've bought a meat lover pizza and I just love those spicy little pepperonis."

"I'll get Katsu chicken." Dan stated after having finally translated what went into it. Hermione and Tōru chose the same while Harry opted for burger with Kanna and Lily a bowl of Ramen, a fox demon she once knew devolped a taste for the dish during the Edo period and had gotten her hooked on it as well.

"Hello, welcome to Astro Burger where there meals are a blast." Spoke a very monotoned and lethargic waitress in a knee length blue skirt and a white polo with the picture of a burger person flying a cartoon rocket on it. "What can I get for you tonight?"

"Two meatlovers pizzas, two regular burgers, three bowls of Katsu chicken and a large beef ramen with extra broth please." Lily stated with a smile.

"Any drinks with that?" The waitress asked with a sigh.

Looking at the others shake their heads asides kanna who stated "Water" she turned back to the waitress. "One water and some wine if you have it."

"I'm sorry ma'am but this is a family establishment. We are not allowed to sell alcoholic drinks here." The waitress sighed in usual monotone.

"Just two waters then." Lily sighed. What McGonagall often said was true. She was a bit of an alcoholic. She couldn't get drunk on normal human drinks or even most wizard drinks but it did leave a pleasent buzz in her system as her stomach's heat would boil the drinks into a bubbling mix.

After their meals were over and Kanna cleaned of metled cheese, they decided to head back to England via flight as the initial trip left Dan feeling like he'd been electrocuted and turned inside out. Kanna being as small as she was didn't make the trip under her own power and half way across the Atlantic she transformed into her human form and fell asleep atop Tōru. Taimat was carrying Dan who was looking a bit green from the turbulence while Hermione was guiding Harry who occasionally would hit a wind current and get tossed about. Lily, who's base form the size of a skyscraper was far too massive to conceal on earth, lazily flew along in her human form, a shrunken pair of 200ft wide wings reduced to 20ft poked through her clothes.

Upon arriving back at the Granger's house it was time for dinner, the usual one and a half hour flight extended to 4 hours to accommodate for Kanna, Hermione and Harry's slower flight speed and accidents such as when Harry and Hermione both hit the same current and slammed into one another.

The outside of the Granger's house was a simple two story building with a small front lawn and a garage. A styalised white picket fence adorned with numerous carvings of dragons lined the property and a few potter ferns hung from the gutters.

"Okay, I'm bored." Taimat stated, clapping her hands together. "Who's up for games?"

"Me." Kanna stated in monotone with a small fist pump. The other chuckled slightly at the young girl's way of showing enthusiasm.

"I'll go sit down." Dan uttered as he wobbled in the front door, slightly unballanced from the speed of the ride.

"Tag." Kanna stated, poking Tōru in the side before running off after Dan. The Japanese Green was stunned a few seconds as Harry and Hermione rushed off after Kanna hoping to avoid being tagged.

"It. Is. On!" Tōru grinned shooting off inside at speeds far beyond what a human was capable of seeing promptly followed by crashing and thumping sounds in the house and a loud yelp from Dan.

"For the love of Trihexa Tōru!" Taimat growled, her fingers becoming brown and clawed as she marched inside with Lily following leasurely behind. They soon stopped in the loungeroom doorway. There laughing her ass off in the chair as Hermione, Kanna and Tōru were rapidly poking one another and Harry was standing there in awe at the speed they had reached which had created a miniature tempest of wind in the room.

"I think master broke." Hermione giggled. Lily did too and it wasn't hard to see why. Harry looked much like a baby who had just found out they had feet and said feet could be stuck in the mouth.

"How?" Harry uttered quietly after a few moments. "They've tagged each other hard enough to make a storm."

"Well Kanna IS a fuzzy Storm Dragon." Lily replied. "And Toru's species having a affinity for being fast makes this bound to happen sweety now how about we all sit down and see what's on the telli." She added before sitting next to Hermione and turning on the Television. Kanna promptly stopped and sat down, eyes glued to the television intensively as was Tōru. It was a show about a maid who was also secretly a genie.

"This isn't very accurate." Tōru mumbled. "No Genie would stay around that long, asides that blue on in Arabia I met once." Hermione and Dan raised eyebrows at that, it sounded firmiliar for some reason.

"Shh." Kanna shushed her adopted mother. "Mama shows on."

"Nine minutes and its bed time." Taimat said after glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. The time showed 9:51.

"I'll get the couch folded out." Dan offered standing up.

"No need daddy." Hermione waved him off. "Harry can sleep with us."

"I'm what?!" Harry yelped.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Dan shouted. He was promptly hit over the head by Taimat softly enough that it felt like he walked into the doorframe.

"I don't know about you but I'm not cleaning up after a group of mated dragons trying to sleep near one another." Lily stated plain and simple. "I'm powerful but I'm also very lazy."

Taimat, Tōru, Hermione and Dan facefaulted in shock while kanna tilted her head to the side. Harry wasn't sure why that happened at all, sure his mum was powerful but why was she being lazy so weird?

"Lazy she says." Tōru snorted.

"Not like she slept through extinction level evens." Taimat continued.

"OH COME ON!" Lily groaned, "that was one time!"

"I don't think sleeping through the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs was possible." Dan uttered in sorrow, why couldn't he sleep like that?

While all the bickering and arguing was going on over Lily's sleeping habits, deep in the ministry of magic a man by the name of Fudge marched for the cell block. He stopped and turned abruptly to his left. In a basic cell with a single mattress and a bucket in the corner was a elderly white haired man with half moon glasses. He unlocked the cell.

"Get going Dumbledore." Fudge ordered landing him a wand "You're innocent and we can't keep you here."

Dumbledore knew this was a lie and with a quick scan with Ligilimency found the politician's true plot. He'd stage a breakout and use him to keep the public focused away from himself but this would have to do. He quickly left the confines of the cell and apparated away, the wards only covered the cell's interior. Nobody ever said wizards were bright after all.

Fudge waited a few minutes before bellowing "HELP! HELP! HE'S ESCAPED!" Little did he know, his plan was about to majorly backfire. 


	10. Chapter 8

Harry Potter's dragon maid

AN: after a brief break I'm back to writing this story, sorry if I kept you all waiting but I do have a life to live outside of writing.

Chapter 8: Ruined breakfast.

The sun gently broke over the horizon lighting up the snow with a soft glow. Many would be asleep at this time or just waking up, excited for what was to come the next morning. Soon shoppers were out in droves collection last minute gifts and buying the final touches for family sized feasts. The Granger's house was an acception. Dan and begrudgingly, Hermione were the only two to celebrate Christmas. Harry only knew it as a time of extra work, cold long hours shoveling snow followed by a sound beating for tracking snow near the front door. To Taimat, Lily, Tōru and Kanna it was the time that stupid son of god had his birthday moved to in order to spite the druids and other magic users despite the demigod being born in summer not winter. For them, it was the winter solstice. A time when magic was at its strongest, much like the summer solstice and All hallows eve. Tōru was in the kitchen preparing breakfast with Taimat. Kanna was trying to keep her still tired adopted parents awake as Hermione spent until midnight reading and Harry was too embarrassed to sleep until just after two. Lily was asleep still and Dan had rushed off to the shops to collect enough food for the extra dragons who would be staying over the following day. Taimat would normally invite over her cousin, a hard headed curse happy but rather depressing dragon called Fafnir, a dragon Tōru happened to be friends with, even if his only advice was to either kill any problems or curse it beyond overkill and have that kill them.

Soon the screech of an owl alerted them as Hedwig flew in through the open window in the kitchen and landed in front of Harry. She puffed her chest out in pride, sticking out a claw which held a rolled up newspaper, a few blood flecked brown feathers on it marked yet another delivery owl who had learned not to poach on her dragon.

"Hey girl. Sorry Bacon will be a bit longer." Harry smiled softly as he took the offered paper. Hedwig huffed and nipped his fingers gently before hopping over to Kanna. Both cocked their heads at the other before Hedwig hopped atop her Dragon's Not-nest-found-hatchling and ruffled her feathers briefly before giving an avian bark which equated to a groan of disappointed.

"Hungry." Kanna deadpanned in agreement as her chin now rested on the table. Her small horns keeping Hedwig stable as her tail batted left and right.

A loud thud marked Hermione's head hitting the table before she snorted and shot upright, the table now having an indent of her forehead on it. "I'M UP!" She snorted.

"BLOODY HELL!" Harry shouted.

"MASTER LANGUAGE!" Hermione shouted as Tōru walked in, a silver platter in hand covered by a domed lid.

"What's wrong master?" The Japanese green asked in concern, pushing up her breasts as she leant forwards giving harry and Hermione and eyeful of her cleavage. Kanna and Hedwig ignorant as they hungrily eyed the plate of bacon Taimat was placing down.

Wordlessly, harry handed them the paper. On it a moving pair of pictures showed Fudge unlocking a cell door before Dumbledor walked out and disaperated, the next was of Fudge in shackles, wordlessly screaming as he was dragged away by uniformed aurors.

DARK LORD DUMBLEDOR, LOOSE!

In a shocking turn of events not too long ago former headmaster Albus Percivel Brian Wulfric Dumbledor, former chief warlock of the wizangamot and former supreme mudwump of the international Confederacy of Wizards was arrested for attempted line theft of a most ancient and Nobel, revered house, attempted murder of the heir of said house when his plans were uncovered, illegally binding the magic core of the heir when they were but a year old (which is extremely harmful and almost always fatal according to chief mediwizard Healer Dolittle of St. Mungo's), use of dark rituals to bind a Phoenix, theft, illegal imprisonment, use of Unforgivables (a one way ticket to a lifetime sentence in Azkaban) and worse of all my dear readers, all of these malicious plots concocted by the dark lord mascerading as a lord of the light? They were aimed towards The Boy-Who-Lived! That's right Harry potter has now been targeted by not only You-know-who but also Dark Lord Dumbledor. While the poor boy in question was unavailable for comment this reporter was able to get an interview with some rather knowledgable individuals.

"I always knew the old fool was no good, it was his actions and lack of action during the war which lead poor upstanding citizens such as myself to be controlled by You-know-who" Lord Lucious Malfoy, upstanding citizen and major donator to St. Mungo's informed me last night. When asked if he was comfortable with his son being taught by the newest dark lord to plague Britain, he had this to say.

"It has deeply troubled me that such a man was left to run ramshot over a school of young children, my son had informed me of his warning of a painful death as punishment to the entire school should they be out of bounds and at the welcome feast of all things."

Upon hearing this, this reporter was outright shocked, how could we allow such a sadistic man such as Dumbledor to be around our children? Why hadn't they told us? This reporter believes that Dumbledor may of used dark and illegal rituals to stop the information leaking out or maybe even outright destroying mail leaving the school.

Upon further investigation into what else was being kept from us my dear readers, this reporter found out a shocking fact. Lily Potter, muggleborn mother to the boy who lived and wife of the late Lord James Potter, wasn't killed Halloween all those 10 years ago, she was imprisoned in her own son's soul much like the mythical Sacred Gears quite possibly by not only You-know-who but also the Dark lord Dumbledor in oder to control her son. This isn't even the end my dear readers. It appears that the Lady Potter wasn't even human to begin with, while visiting the goblins to deposits her hard earned galleons this reporter learned Lily Potter was infact the god Great Red, a deity once worshiped by Merlin himself. What foul and dark magic was used to bind her like a sacred gear is something even this reporter doesn't wish to know and begs the question of how dark and twisted Dumbledor is really and what other horrible deads he has committed, perhaps even being the true dark lord in charge of the great wizarding war (known to the silly muggles as World War 2, they're of course 3 wars off) Lady Potter was unavailable for comment at this time but has been rumored to be off training her son and his servants Tofu (Chinese Green), muggleborn witch Herninny Gramper turned dragon (presumably through the blessing of Lady potter to better protect her son) and Karly (Fuzzy lightning dragon). The staff of Hogwarts have been unable to comment.

Further shocking news revealed that former Minister Fudge has been taking numerous bribes and has been caught releasing the newest dark lord from his cell before latter alerting guards (probably to cover for his new master and weaken our ministry). While due to Goblin treaty the bribes have been unable to be traced, many citizens, the Notts, Malfoys, Clearwaters and Parkersons in particular all agree it was likely from Dumbledor to overlook his more twisted affairs. Join this reporter as she goes further to uncover the truth.

Rita Skeeter, Ace reporter.

(For more on Dark lord Dumbledor's crimes, pages 3-6)  
(For Lord Malfoy's contributions to the community, page 7)  
(For more on Lily Potter, the Great Red, god of dreams and magic, pages 8-10)  
(For a recap on the boy who lived, Demigod and savior, page 11)

Hermione's eye twitched violently as she slowly lowered the paper, her talons on show as they ripped at the sides. Tōru and Taimat was no different while Harry's scales were creeping up his arms at a steady pace.

"Good." Kanna uttered shoveling bacon into her mouth while Hedwig nibbled on the bacon she had pilfered. Nobody else had the stomach to eat after such news. But one thing was for sure, Rita skeeter was getting some unexpected guests and roast withir will lbe on Taimat's menus before long. 


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter's Dragon maid

Chapter 9: Meddle not in the afairs of gods...for they are irritable when hung over.

(AN: short chapter, more of a way to introduce a few things and a new character while I work on the main chapter but this will be part of the main story.)

The Granger household was normally peaceful and the neighbors, all aware of magic, were glad that was the case, none more so than the roommate of Locoa, a red haired, fish eyed business woman of Japanese decent who Locoa accidentally made a land god. Her name was Aika Kobayashi. Aika, or just Kobayashi as she insisted that she hated her first name, was once just an ordinary woman, she worked a office job, admittedly drunk a bit too much sometimes and didn't have much in the way of a social life asides going out for the odd drink or ten. the odd drink or ten after work. When she was offered a raise, she jumped at the chance before realising it would require a move to England, two only children meant she had no family outside her parent and they had passed away in a mysterious gas explosion a decade ago.

It was soon after her move to England that her encounters with magic began. Drunk off her ass one evening she invited a rather busty blonde over for the night and one thing led to another. It was to her great shock the following morning that the horned woman wailed her eyes out about the situation. Locoa, or as her true name was, Quetzaquatle, dragon god of rainbows and a minor land god in England after winning a wager had accidentally passed one the land god title during the make out session. Kobayashi would of had a heart attack if it were possible for a god to have one at the time.

It was normal for Locoa to disappear for days or weeks on end, usually to help the leprechauns mess with the mortals and magicals. So as usual when her mentor/room mate was off doing whatever, Kobayashi got herself drunk. Hangovers were mostly a thing of the past, only lasting the first few minutes of being awake unless Locoa busted out the god-grade stuff. So being Sunday and freezing cold made for nasty hangovers from the cold and the Friday binge. A rather loud roar of dragonic fury shook the neighborhood rattling Kobayashi awake, her head hammering as she stumbled upright, her work shirt and a pair of panties being all she wore. She growled in both pain and anger. Damned Grangers. They rarely ever made a ruckus but when they did the entire street shook, usually it was Fafnir-sama trying to teach Hermione-chan curses or some idiot devil trying to recruit Taimat-sama into their peerage due to her looks or her power. Grumbling darkly to herself Kobayashi stumbled down the hall to the bathroom, filled a cup on the bench with water and dumped it on her head. The water quickly snapper her fully awake before vanishing entirely.

"Better not be the Yakatori again." She muttered darkly as she walked back to the bedroom the get dressed. The blonde devil was a pain in the ass and assumed since she was once human would be a obedient little slave to him. A swift kick in the nuts with a literal stone boot quickly put an end to his advances.

A few minutes later saw the irritated land goddess knocking briskly on the door of the Grangers home. An equally tired red haired woman with green eyes, dragonic horns and fangs wearing red and gold pajamas embroider with little lions answered, still rubbing her eyes as cursing and the occasional growl was heard inside.

"Morning land goddess." The woman muttered. "Dan is at the shops, Taimat, Hermione, Toru and my son are planning the death of the magicals former minister fudge and their criminal headmaster and Kaana and Hedwig have stolen the household bacon supply."

"Uh, hi. I'm Kobayashi." The confused goddess awkwardly greeted.

"Red, dragon goddess of dreams and a lot of other things. Call me lily." Was her reply. Lily then blinked lazily at her. "How did a human gain divinity?"

"Locoa." Kobayashi uttered bluntly. Lily nodded in understanding and ushered the woman inside. Coming to the dining room they found Kaana and Hedwig nibbling on some bacon while Hermione was reading a book "1001 ways to skin a politician with magic". Taimat was muttering darkly to herself, turning the air blue while Harry was scribbling down various things to do to Dumbledor. Toru was happily humming to herself with a too cheerful smile as she sharpened a butcher's knife, her face half shrouded in shadows.

"Good grief." Kobayashi muttered.

"Yeah they woke me too." Lily replied as she summoned two steaming mugs of coffee, handing one to the land goddess. "Too early for this shit. At least wait until after lunch before roaring down the house."

"Oba-san, kobayashi-san, bacon." Kaana stated in awe as she held up a slice of bacon that Hedwig then began to nibble on contently.

"Oba-san?" Kobayashi asked in confusion.

"Adoption." Was the reply from the entire room bar Hedwig who gave an content sound as she ate the bacon and Kaana who was in awe at the fluffy white owl. Hedwig may be Harry's firmilular but his not-nest-found-hatching Kaana was under her protection and if need be would be escorted by the other owls in the owlery. After all, they already know not to mess with her, her master-harry-messy-hair-dragon or more importantly her bacon. 


End file.
